


Cultural Education

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: A study in awful romantic comedies.





	Cultural Education

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of senseless. Enjoy.

"I don't know if it's cool or weird that this sort of entertainment exists like, everywhere."

"Mhh."

"Are there awful romantic comedies on Asgard?"

"On stage, yes."

"I bet they involve more fighting, though."

"They do." Loki nudged Tony's legs. "Move, would you?"

"No."

Loki stared at Tony long enough that he sighed and flung his feet off the god's lap. Loki somehow managed to tuck the stilts he'd got for legs away beneath him, but apparently that position wasn't comfortable enough either. Tony paused in shoving spoonful after spoonful of ice cream into his mouth to watch his lover with a raised brow. His expression was hopelessly fond, probably, but it was late enough and he was tired enough that he didn't even remotely care. 

After a bit of wiggling and squirming, Loki settled for scooting closer to Tony and resting his head on his shoulder, which was more than okay. Content, Tony returned eighty-seven percent of his attention to his ice cream, the other thirteen to the movie they were watching. Well, it wasn't a movie per se, at least not an Earthly one. But it was the closest thing this planet they'd last visited had, Loki had explained. He had stolen both the movie itself and the device they were watching it on, but Tony honestly didn't care. Most people he'd met (and fought) on said planet were assholes.

"Why are we watching an awful romantic comedy?" He asked, picking up his initial train of thought after about twenty minutes.

"Because I thought some cultural education would be good for you."

Tony considered that for a moment while licking his spoon clean, then shook his head. "Nah. It was just the first thing you got your hands on."

"Why are you so short?" Loki asked.

Tony poked him with the spoon. "You can't tease me for my height every time I see through you."

"Get your saliva out of my hair, please," Loki said, fussing over said precious hair as he sat up.

"Usually you don't mind having my saliva anywhere on you," Tony said, grinning, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"I was not teasing you," he said. "Your shoulder is an inconvenient height for me to lean on."

"So sorry, your Highness." 

Loki ignored him and unceremoniously sprawled out over pretty much the whole sofa, his head in Tony's lap. The sigh he let out was so similar to a purr that Tony was assured in his assumption that Loki had been a cat in another life.

"Since when are awful romantic comedies considered cultural education, anyway?" He asked. "They're unrealistic and sappy and -"

"_ Please _ just watch it," Loki said.

Realizing that Loki probably wanted to fall asleep in the next five minutes, Tony shut his mouth. Well, he opened it again to eat ice cream, but he did stay silent. That was only fair; Loki had spent the whole day fighting too. And stealing things. And healing Tony from a rather nasty injury. He kind of deserved his sleep. And actually Tony was exhausted himself, but Loki's healing magic somehow always had him craving ice cream in the aftermath.

Loki was indeed asleep five minutes later. Twenty minutes later Tony woke him up and made him move. Loki glared at him for it, but _ really _, Tony had the right to lie down, too. They ended up in a pile on the sofa, their limbs entangled, and Tony thought - yeah, he thought that these sort of movies weren't that bad after all.


End file.
